The Best Mistake
by ThePurple15
Summary: Will believed he could never fall in love again. Terri lied. Emma chose Carl. And he has had too many one night stands to count. Then he meets Anya Fisher. He cant help but love her. He later finds out it was a mistake, but the best mistake he ever made.


Will:

Will Shuester looked adoringly at the beautiful girl lying in his arms. Her long black hair arrange around the pillow and his arms. Her beautiful blue eyes were trying to stay open but were falling miserably. He wanted to say it. He has wanted to say it all summer. Now she had just given him her virginity and he had no reason not to say it.

"Anya," he whispered. No, he wasn't getting on one knee…yet… but the butterflies were there none the less. He has yet to have a fully functional relationship. First it was Terri; she faked a pregnancy to stay with him. Than Emma, the girl who he swore was the one, but no she chose Carl, and he was fine with that now. There were also the one night stands he completely regretted. Never the less, he now knew why none of those relationships worked and the reason lied in his arms.

"I love you," he brought his hand to her cheek. She leaned into it, causing the butterflies to disappear, only to be filled with bats. A butterfly's wings were too soft to describe what he was feeling. She didn't have to say she loved him. He just wanted her to be okay that he was completely and utterly in love with her.

"Really?" she asked. Did she really doubt the feelings he had?

"Of course, I love you. Why would I not? You're smart, and funny, and beautiful…You're perfect. Everything about is perfect; your smile brightens up the whole room, your laugh is adorable, you don't get angry at me when I do stupid things (mainly to get her attention), you have the most luscious lips, which I can't help but kiss. There are so many reasons why, love," she snuggled up to his chest, causing his heart jump at rapid speed.

"I'm not perfect, Will, but I love you too," Will brought her lips to his and they made love for the third time tonight.

"Are you sure you can't stay over?" Will asked, while attempting to take her shirt off once more. He was officially addicted to her and he couldn't care less.

"I'm positive. Tomorrow is the first day of school for both of us. I'm starting my new school and you have to teach," fuck school. He still couldn't believe he was so lucky to have this beautiful collage girl fall for him as much as he fell for her. He didn't plan on falling for such a young girl, but the second they started talking he knew he didn't have much a choice in the matter.

"Oh, come on, love, just one night?" or forever.

"No, Will, I should really go."

"Fine," he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I love you," Anya brought her lips to his. He immediately kissed her back with full force; in hopes she would change her mind. She was the first to break away.

"I love you too," he said, finally handing her back her pants. As much as will would love to see her naked, there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone else have the pleasure.

With one more peck on the lips, she left. Will felt lonely once more; his apartment was a living hell whole without her, though it wasn't as bad as it was before. Anya had helped him clean the place during her first visit, complaining how it desperately needed a woman's touch. She even helped him remove the rest of his ex's things. Somehow her things ended up there over the summer, but he didn't complain. He was actually glad. It was a step closer to moving in together.

Will walked into his kitchen looking for something to eat or do, which will get Anya off his mind; though that wish wasn't going to come true when he spotted her blue panties under the dinner table. How did those end up there? Wait, never mind. That's where he slipped them off of her with his teeth before they moved to the bed. He picked them up and put them in his satchel. Tomorrow he was going to find a way of surprising her at her new school and bring them too her. Maybe they could even have lunch together. Maybe he could take off tomorrow. Maybe he could convince her to make love with him again. No! He quickly told himself. She was turning him into a freaking horny teenager. He was supposed to be the mature one telling her no. Not adult dry humping her leg for attention.

The next day, Will stood in the chorus room, waiting for his glee members to arrive. He couldn't wait to get the day over. He couldn't wait to see Anya. He had no idea how he was going to listen to the kids ramble about their summers when he couldn't stop thinking about his.

There was a soft knock on the door. Why would the kids knock? They knew the door was always open. He walked over to it anyway and opened it. There stood the love of his life staring at him in complete horror.

"Anya?" Will said confused. Wasn't she supposed to be at her new school? Unless…No! "What are you doing here?" he asked awkwardly.

"I…I" She stuttered, "I need to leave." She said suddenly. Will grabbed her arm and pulled her in to the room?

"Anya, what are you doing here?" he asked again. A blush consumed her face.

"What's new girl doing here?" New girl? NEW GIRL? Will turned around to see his kids filing in. He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch something. He stared at Anya. She looked as if she were about to cry. He wanted to take her up into his arms, but he now knew it would be inappropriate.

Why? He asked himself. Why did she have to be in high school? He knows she never stated exactly that she was in collage when she said she was a student. BUT HIGH SCHOOL? He felt like a pervert. He fucking took her virginity. He was soooo going to jail.

Will glance at Anya again; He would go to jail gladly with his head held high.

"I wanted to audition for glee club," she finally answered his question.

"Okay," he choked out, "have you prepared a song?" his face was as red as hers now.

"Last night," she answered, "but I am a better dancer than a singer I am afraid." He already knew that of course. He heard her sing multiple times while they were in the car together. He even remembered her telling him she took ballet since she was three.

"Okay, just go tell the guys what song, and start singing." She did as he said.

"Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams

I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis!

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kind of hazy  
My status is going to be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(Huh) Your drug? (Huh) your drug? (Huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
your love your love your love (x2)

Heyyy heyyy your love, your love, your love, your love, (whispered) is my drug.  
I like your beard!" Will stared at her in amazement. She really did practice. Yeah, she wasn't in tune in a part or two, but that could easily be fixed. She had potential and he wanted to see her face every day, even though he knew that their relationship was doomed. She was his drug.

"Welcome to glee," He smiled.

"Prepared to be slushied," Puck added, everyone broke out in laughter and she stared at them confused. Kurt instantly got up from his seat and dragged her over to where he, Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel sat. They began talking very animatedly as Kurt pulled her perfect hair from the pony tail she had it up in.

Will got up in front of the class and decided his words carefully before instructing the students (and Anya) for the first time this year. "Well now that we have a new member it is only fitting to start out with a new assignment." Everyone but Rachel groaned. She, the prima Dona, lived for the assignments. It was a chance for her to prove how 'faboulous' she was.

"Anya's song gave me inspiration for the week," I pulled out a blue marker and wrote the word love on the board. A could hear a few boys grown. I turned around and smiled, "that will be all for today." Everyone got up from their seats and headed to the door. I stopped Anya before she could leave. I needed to do this, I tried to tell myself. She is a teenager. This can't continue.

"Will?' she ask confused?

"Mr. Shuester," I replied, hoping she would stick with Will. However at school I couldn't be 'Will, yes, harder' ….I had to be Shuester to her.

"Mr. Shuester, "it didn't sound right coming from her lips, especially when I had hoped her to become Mrs. Shuester; "What?"

"Anya, you know it's going to have to end between us now," I said forcefully, I didn't want it to end.

"Do you not love me anymore?" she asked hurt.

"Of course I do, it's just…" how do I say this?

"I am not your student. I take French not Spanish. I am eighteen so it's not illegal. I also love you," a tear shed from her eye. She was eighteen? How did I not see it?

"Anya, you're still in high school. People would think its wrong…"

"Why do you care what people think. If you love me you will stay with me," She raised her voice. This was the first time she has done that and it made my heart ache. She is eighteen, I reminded myself. I am thirty three. It is wrong.

"Its wrong for us to be together," I said, hoping she would understand.

"Why?"

"Your so young, Anya. You would have to give up everything for us to stay together. I love you too much to ask you to do that. So please, just understand."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do," I said, trying to stay strong, "This conversations is over, Miss Fisher." I couldn't find myself to say her name without breaking down in tears.

She wiped the eyes with her sleeves and left. Tomorrow he will see her again though. Tomorrow his heart will break once more, but at least she will be here. Tomorrow he will sing for her. Tomorrow he will not cry when he does perform. Tomorrow will be hell.


End file.
